Existing surgery to treat spinal ailments includes the removal of intervertebral discs, known as a discectomy. The removed discs can be replaced by other devices including rigid metal implants.
Discectomies performed between the L5 and S1 vertebrae are difficult because the path to access the L5-S1 intervertebral space often passes through tissue in front of the sacrum which contains a large quantity of sensitive nerves and arteries. There is a substantial risk of serious damage caused as a side effect of the discectomy and the delivery of the implant to the L5-S1 intervertebral space.
There exists a method for creating a delivery channel through the hone of the iliac and/or sacrum to deliver the implant. However, manipulating, positioning and orienting the implant on the medial side of the channel is not easy. Also, unintended soft tissue damage is still possible when a device is exiting the hone channel and traverses soft tissue before entering the intervertebral space. Furthermore, performing the discectomy is difficult if not impossible through the channel because access to the disc space is constrained through the channel.
Accordingly, a method and device for performing a discectomy through and on the far side of a transosseous or other constrained channel is desired.